The Night Of The Kangaroo Court
by challengerspet
Summary: Just a little story about what can happen after the guys finish a mission.  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own any of the main characters just the weird ones.

AN: Thanks again CalGal for helping out it's amazing what telling me five little words can create! And many thanks to you too Momma Apple (snerk) for your help!

**The Night Of The Kangaroo Court**

He walked into the plush train he shared with his partner, glad to finally be home after an extended assignment. He had never felt so tired in his life. He tossed his hat onto the desk and checked for any messages. Seeing nothing that required immediate attention, he hung his rain soaked cloak on the coat rack and sank onto the settee.

Stretching and popping the muscles in his back he yawned and thought about preparing something to eat when the lights flickered. _Now who would want to try and break into a train out here in the middle of nowhere,_ he thought as he retrieved his gun from the chair by the door.

Turning the lights down, he crept over to the door separating the parlor from the rest of the car. He hit a hidden switch, turning off one of the outside lights, a signal to his partner that there was trouble. Several shadows appeared in the frosted glass of the door. He flattened himself against the wall and waited for them to enter the room.

Slowly the door pushed inward and the figures entered the room. He quietly waited until they were all in the room and the door had closed. Then he pulled the hammer back on his pistol. The figures froze at the sound. He turned the lights back up and spoke in a low and menacing tone.

"Something I can help you with, gentlemen?" the Secret Service Agent glared as he leveled his pistol at them.

"This here train yours?" one of them asked.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. That all depends on who's asking."

"Seems to me there's more of us doing the asking than there is of you. I'd be answering my friend if I were you," another of the men said.

"This is my train and mine alone. Now, suppose you tell me what it is you want," the agent was quickly losing his patience.

"Money, and by the looks of it mister, you got plenty."

The agent stared at them all, taking in their appearance. The one who did most of the talking and seemed to be the ringleader, wore somewhat fashionable clothes, which were neat and clean. The man next to him wasn't nearly as fastidious about his looks. He was wearing clothes that had definitely seen better days and probably had not seen a laundry in over a month.

The last member of the trio fell somewhere in between. While not quite the fashion plate his companion was his clothing was fairly clean and although somewhat threadbare they were well kempt. The agent sized them up and realized he probably could not take them all on, at least not in these tight quarters.

"Take what you want and leave," he growled as he waved his gun at them.

"Oh we will, Mister…startin with that there gun you be holdin," Joe motioned with his gun. The agent weighed his options, knowing he was outnumbered he sighed and handed over his weapon.

"Uh…not that…it's attached to the desk," he said as the youngest one tried to take the model cannon from the desk.

"Sit down in that chair," the well-dressed one told him, the agent complied.

"Joe, tie him to the chair," he tossed some rope to him.

"Sure thing, Will." _So I have two names to start with, _the agent thought.

Joe proceeded to tie the agent tightly to the chair, laughing when the agent winced. They brought out large cloth bags and began to stuff items into them. The agent was grateful they had allowed him to place the chair, as he carefully inched his right foot over to the lever hidden in the carpet. He slowly turned the cannon until it was pointed at the youngest man who was busy empting a cabinet.

_Don't let him push down on that shelf, _he thought, watching the young thief lean in to reach something in the back. _He leans on that and they find out what's hidden there I won't stand a snowball's chance._ He cringed when he saw the map slowly begin its descent toward the sideboard below it. _God, don't let me hit him all I want to do is scare him,_ the agent thought since at this angle he was unable to aim the cannon accurately. Knowing he was out of options, he tapped the button and the cannon fired.

"Seth!" Joe shouted as he saw his brother grab at his back as he slid to the floor.

Will turned at the sound of the shot and rushed to his brother's aid. They gently lowered him to the floor where Will removed his topcoat and made a pillow and put it under Seth's head.

"Will, it hurts something awful," Seth cried trying to breathe.

"Just relax, little brother, I'll take care of you," Will spoke softly.

"Will, take care of my horse and tell Ma…tell her I…"Seth closed his eyes and his head fell to the side and he breathed no more.

Will hung his head as he gently placed his hand on his brother's chest. Joe looked to Will, not sure what to do now. Finally, Will sighed and looked at the agent, nothing but pure hatred flowing from his eyes along with the tears. He reached over to the coat rack and pulled the agents cloak from it and covered his brother with it. Slowly he lifted his head and regarded the agent with icy eyes.

"Go saddle a horse for our friend here. He's coming with us," the agent swallowed hard.

"Look, can't we come to some sort of understanding here? I was only trying to protect my belongings…you can't fault me for that," the agent tried to reason with them.

Will lunged at him and grabbed his shirt in his hands. He roughly shook the man, his glare as intense as the anger radiating from him.

"Seth was just a boy. Barely 17, you shot him like he was a dog."

"I was just…" Will slapped the agent snapping his head back and to the side.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say. You will have your say at your trial." Joe returned and told Will he had a horse saddled.

_Trial? Just what is he talking about? He goes to the sheriff with this they'll never charge me with anything, _the agent thought confused.

They carried Seth's body out to his horse, leaving the agent securely tied to the chair. He looked around frantically, trying to find a way to leave a message for his partner. Seeing a bag on the desk he grabbed it with his teeth and managed to tuck it into his shirt. _When they loosen my ropes maybe I can make a break for it,_ the agent thought as he heard them enter the train again. Joe and Will came back into the parlor car and Will picked up the bags of loot. He leveled his gun at the agent.

"Joe, untie him then tie his hands in front of him." Joe approached the agent and began to untie him.

The agent waited until both hands were free. He gently rubbed his wrists to restore circulation. Joe motioned for him to put his hands in front of him. The agent complied, skillfully putting Joe between himself and Will. As Joe bent to tie his wrists, the agent brought his hands up, knocking Joe into Will who stumbled and dropped the loot to catch his brother.

The agent seized the opportunity and ran for the door, not caring that it was pouring down rain. He opened the door and stepped out onto the platform. Before he could jump off he heard a loud crack followed by a stinging sensation on his back. Not bothering to stop the agent turned to leave the platform when he heard the crack again. This time the whip caught him around the throat. Will pulled back hard on the whip, drawing the agent back inside the train. The agent fell to the carpet, rain and blood soaking the carpet in a puddle.

"That, sir, was not a wise choice to make. Try that again and I'll kill you."

"Joe, tie him up good and tight."

"Can't I grab a jacket?" the agent asked his voice husky from the whip.

"What's the matter afraid of a little water?" Will shook his head no to his brother.

Joe tied the agent's hands and led him out to his waiting horse. The agent was roughly shoved toward the horse and ordered to mount. He pulled himself into the saddle, the rain biting into the lash on his back. He grasped the reins and waited for them. Joe took the lead with Will bringing up the rear, his gun trained on the man in the middle.

WWWWWWWWWW

He crested the hill and pulled his steed to a halt. There were lights on in the parlor car and only one light was on outside. That meant only one thing…trouble. He prodded his horse on toward the train, entering through the secret entrance, gun drawn. He emerged from the fireplace and looked around. He saw the ransacked room and the ropes. Then his eyes landed on the blood on the carpet by the sideboard. He looked around and found the other wet red stain on the carpet by the door.

He knelt down and inspected it. _Still fresh, _he thought. He quickly made an inspection of the rest of the train and not finding his partner he returned to the parlor car where he sat heavily on the settee. _What happened here? Does that blood belong to you, partner or to whoever did this?_ His concern for his partner grew. _Where the hell are you, Artie?_

WWWWWWWWWW

They rode half the night before reaching what Artie could only hope was their destination. He was shivering from the cold rain and wind. Several ramshackle buildings in various states of disrepair were clustered in the middle of a barren field. A few bushes grew near the buildings. They stopped by what appeared to be a barn and Will and Joe dismounted. Will roughly pulled Artie from his saddle and drug him inside the barn.

Will pulled him over to one of the stalls and tied him to the railing, arms spread out. Artie just glared. Will helped Joe with the horses and they took Seth's body and they left the barn. Will had to break the news to their mother. It was only a few short minutes before Artie heard the screams of a tormented mother. Artie hung his head in sadness.

He hadn't meant to kill the boy just keep him from discovering things he shouldn't. _I have a feeling these people won't see things in the same light,_ Artie sighed, it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim changed his clothes and went back out. He had found the trail Artie had left for him. In the downpour it was hard to keep finding the silver coins his partner was dropping. _It was a good thing I found that first one by the platform,_ Jim thought as he pocketed another of the coins, _I only hope you took enough, partner._ Jim mounted his horse and rode on toward his partner.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Why'd ya bring him here, Will?" his tearful mother asked, "Why?"

"We handle justice our way, ma. He'll stand trial just as soon as we can get the others here. I'll send Joe in the morning, Ma," he patted her shoulder.

"It'll be day after tomorra afore we can hold a family tribunal. But Will, he ain't family."

"I know that, Ma. But he killed Seth and he's got to answer to the family for that." Will rose and began to inspect the items they had taken when June, his sister entered from the bedroom, Artie's saddlebag in her hands.

"Will, I don't rightly know what some of this here stuff is and I cain't read but this here looks real official like," June held out a small cardholder.

Will took it and examined it, being the only member of the family who could read. _Damnation!_ He thought, _this man works for the government._ Thinking quickly he put the Identification in his pocket.

"It's nothing, June. You put that saddlebag back on my bed. I'll deal with it directly. I've got to talk to our prisoner first," Will rose and went to the barn.

Artie lifted his head when he heard the barn doors open. Will saw the determination on the agent's face and he knew this was no ordinary man he was dealing with. He approached Artie and stood facing him. _You gotta hand it to him, _Will thought, _the man definitely has guts._ He continued to stare at the agent waiting to see if he would give up. Artie sat there defiantly staring back, not willing himself to give in. Finally Will broke the icy silence.

"Why didn't you tell us you are a government man?" Will demanded.

"You didn't ask," Artie smiled, "now, why don't you just do yourself a favor and let me go?"

"Not a chance, government man. That doesn't scare our kind. In fact just to make sure you LIVE long enough to stand trial you'll do well to keep that bit of information to yourself," Will had pulled out Artie's Identification and glanced at it. He snapped it shut and returned it to his shirt pocket.

"Now, I have some questions for you and it would be in your best interest to answer them," Artie just glared at him.

"What is a government man doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Artie merely stared at him. Will slapped him snapping Artie's head to the side.

"I asked you a question!" he snapped.

"Since you seem to know so much about government agents you tell me," Artie stared back. Again, Will slapped him, this time Artie felt the blood run down his chin.

"Looks like you are going to be a bit more stubborn than most," Will pulled his gun and held it on him.

He untied Artie's wrists and grabbing him roughly, turned him around. He retied his wrists to the railing before he could get into a position to fight. Artie closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. Will stepped back and cracked the whip. Artie did his best not to flinch. Will cracked the whip again, this time expertly flicking the whip on the top of his shoulder. Artie flinched only slightly.

"Now, Mr. Gordon, are you ready to answer my questions?"

"Can you repeat the question, I didn't hear you the first time," _CRACK!_ Artie tried not to scream out as the whip tore through his back.

"You will tell me what I want to know eventually, why make this any harder than it has to be?"

"I just finished an assignment and I was returning to the train," Artie replied.

"Why is that train stopped there?"

"The train had a breakdown, that's just where I was told to meet it," _CRACK!_ This one caught his arm.

"I don't believe you, Mr. Gordon. Let's try this again."

"Why is that train stopped in the middle of our land?"

"Your land? I never would have…"

"What assignment were you just finishing?" Will tried a different track.

"I can't tell you that," this crack of the whip was quickly followed by another, causing Artie to hiss in pain.

"Wrong answer, Mr. Gordon."

"Look, you're obviously smarter than the rest of your family…you have to know that's classified information and I can't give it to you," _CRACK!_ Artie didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"How many more of you are there?"

"Just me. I work alone,"_ he doesn't know about Jim! _

"I'm gonna have Joe go back and search the train. If there's evidence you're lying…" _CRACK! _Will emphasized his threat with another crack of the whip. Artie's head dipped.

"I work alone, there's no need to send Joe to check. I was alone when you found me, wasn't I? If I had a partner don't you think he'd have been on that train with me?" Artie whispered.

"Hmmm…okay I can believe that, I suppose. Last week there was a government agent snooping around our land, was that you?" _Oh God, if they find out that was me they'll kill me for sure._

"No, last week I was in Topeka," Artie replied, perhaps a little too quickly.

"Topeka? And you want me to believe your story about your train breaking down? Why would you leave your train here?"

"Yeah, I haven't exercised my horse in a while and…"

"Wrong answer again, Gordon, try again," _CRACK!_ this time Artie did cry out in pain.

Joe entered the barn and told Will their mother wanted to see him. Will told him to keep an eye on Artie as he turned and left. Joe walked over to Artie and grabbed a handful of his hair to pull his head up, forcing him to look Joe in the eye.

"Mister, you're lucky I ain't the head of this here family. Ifn I was you'da stopped breathin back at that fancy train of yours."

"I'm sorry about your brother…" Artie began when Joe slammed his fist into his face.

"I ain't interested in yer sorries! Seth was my brother and you killed him!"

Joe rained blow after blow on Artie and there was nothing he could do to stop it. After several minutes of the brutal punishment Artie passed out, wishing that Will would come back with his whips rather than face another beating from Joe. When Joe finally stopped there was almost no area of Artie's torso that wasn't bruised. Joe yanked Artie's head up and when he released it his head fell limply to his chest. Joe grunted and returned to the house.

WWWWWWWWWW

_Damn!_ Jim swore as he dismounted yet again to check the area for coins. Artie hadn't dropped any coins in the last mile or so and Jim was getting worried. In this downpour it was nearly impossible to find anymore hoof prints. Off into the distance Jim saw smoke rising from a chimney and thought he'd try there.

He rode close to the run down sorry excuse for a farm and dismounted. Tying his steed to a nearby bush he made his way to the barn. He heard a loud noise and peeked in the window. The scene unfolding nearly made him choke. His partner was tied to a railing along one side of one of the stalls and he was being whipped!

Jim was about to storm the barn when another man joined the man with the whip. They exchanged words and the one with the whip left. Jim flattened himself against the side of the barn to avoid being seen. After the man entered the house Jim made his way around to the other side of the barn and again looked in a window.

This man was beating his partner to within an inch of his life! Not wanting to risk getting his partner killed, Jim slowly circled around to the front of the barn. He was about to enter the barn when he felt the muzzle of a rifle at the base of his neck.

"Hold it right there, mister," a sinister voice demanded and Jim froze.

"Hand me that pistol…nice and easy," Jim complied.

Will prodded him forward into the barn. Artie woke and tried to raise his head…he only managed to raise it about half way. Jim, not paying attention to his captor, rushed over to his partner.

"Artie, are you okay?" Jim was careful not to touch him when he saw the whip marks.

"Yeah, Jim. I see you got my invitation to this little party."

"You left the train in a mess when you joined your friends here…I thought I'd drag you back to clean it up," Jim joked.

"I fell in with a bad crowd, Jim. I'm a little tied up at the moment. I'll have to get to it later," Artie replied with a groan.

"No problem, Artie…"

"That's enough of old home week, gentlemen," Will spoke icily.

"Mr. Gordon, this wouldn't by any chance be the partner you claimed not to have would it?" Jim watched as his partner involuntarily flinched.

"I'm not his partner, I'm his supervisor. He didn't report in so I came looking for him," _CRACK! _Jim jumped when the whip snaked across his partner's back opening a new river of blood on his already blood soaked back.

"Stop that, you'll kill him!" Jim shouted as he ran toward Will.

Will spun around and flicked his wrist again, this time the whip snaked out and wrapped itself around Jim's feet. Will pulled back and Jim fell, landing heavily on his back. Jim sat up and reached for the whip and pulled it and Will toward him. He punched Will sending him sprawling backward. Jim tried to release the whip from around his ankles. Will slammed into him and knocked him back.

Will was not quite the physical fighter his brother was and Jim was winning despite being hindered by the whip. He maneuvered Will around and managed to get him in a headlock. Jim clasped his hands in a way that cut off his supply of air, knocking him out. Jim released his hold and Will slumped to the ground. He quickly removed the whip and rushed to his partner.


	3. Chapter 3

As he untied the ropes he was dismayed to note the heat radiating from him. When he released Artie's arm it flopped limply to his side. Jim tried as gently as he could to support his partner's weight as he untied his other arm. Artie collapsed with a groan.

"Why'd you come alone, Jim? These people are crazy," Artie panted as he tried to rub the circulation back into his wrists.

"I see that, Artie. What'd you do try to get fresh with his sister?" Jim joked as he tore a piece of his shirt off and began to wipe the blood off his partner's back.

"I wish it were that simple. I don't even know if he HAS a sister."

"Then what did you do to deserve this?" Jim asked as he helped him to his feet.

"I killed his baby brother," Artie whispered as he tried to keep his legs under him.

"The cannon…" Jim said remembering that it had been fired.

"Yeah, the kid was about to discover the map and our hidden stash, I didn't think that would be wise."

"No, but they didn't need to do this either," Jim said, helping Artie over to the door.

"We believe in the Bible in this family, gentlemen," they turned at the voice to see Joe holding a rifle on them, "An eye for an eye…a tooth for a tooth."

"Jim, meet Joe…that one over there's Will. Be on your best behavior with that one, Jim," he nodded toward Joe, "he's not the brightest flame in the family chandelier," Jim nodded as he eased his partner down on a bale of hay.

"What did you do to Will?" Joe snarled as he knelt down beside his brother to check on him.

"Can I help it if your brother's clumsy? He repeatedly ran into my fist," Jim snarled back as he sized Joe up, Artie carefully watching him.

"Don't do it, Jim. Will sent for some more of their lovely family. There's no telling how many are out there," Artie warned him, Jim stood his ground but made no move against Joe.

"Well, now…the way I see it, we got ourselves a sitcheyation here. With ol' Will here knocked out that makes me the one in charge."

"I don't think we're going to like this, Jim" Artie said out of the corner of his mouth.

"No, Mr. Gordon, I can garantee you won't like it," Joe motioned with his gun toward the door.

"I got somethin special in mind fer ya," Joe smirked at Artie.

He herded them out into the rain holding a lantern high, his gun still trained on them. Jim tried to see how his partner was faring but in the light of the lamp Artie's skin had taken on a ghostly pallor. Joe prodded them onward by roughly shoving Artie with the muzzle of the rifle in his back. Artie hissed, and emitted a low guttural sound that reminded Jim of the growl of a wounded and cornered wolf.

Joe led them to what might have been a corral at one time, now it seemed to have been transformed into a cage of some kind. He prodded Jim and had him open it. Joe roughly shoved Artie through the door and he caught himself on the far side and somehow managed to keep from falling. Joe grabbed Jim to shove him inside and Jim acted like he had slipped.

When Joe inched closer Jim grabbed the barrel of the rifle and pulled Joe toward him. He swung and connected solidly with Joe's jaw. Joe, however, was a much better fighter than Will, and he used the rifle as a lever to push Jim back. He slid in the mud as he tried to get up.

Jim flung himself at Joe and they wrestled over the rifle until both of them had their fingers on the trigger. Jim was pushing against Joe and trying to maneuver the muzzle away from his midsection. Jim managed to move the muzzle a few inches away from him when the trigger was pulled in the struggle. Jim released the rifle and took a swing at Joe. From somewhere behind him the whip lashed out and slid around Jim's arm. Both men froze.

"I suggest you back down," Will said as he glared at Jim, "You have your trial tomorrow evening, otherwise I'd give you 20 lashes right now."

"That didn't stop you from whipping my friend," Jim angrily replied.

"He refused to be cooperative. I think I could talk Ma into letting us rough you up some too if that's what you want," Will smirked.

"Just go away and leave us alone," Jim growled at him, "I need some bandages for my friend."

"You'll get nothing, let the rain clean him up. Tomorrow you'll both be sentenced to die…we aren't going to waste good bandages on a dead man," Will and Joe shoved Jim inside the cage and locked it then they turned and headed for the house.

Jim scrambled over to his partner who had fallen to his knees. He took his cloak off and carefully draped it over his partner. Artie merely stared ahead blankly, as if he didn't recognize him. Jim placed a hand on his forehead. _Oh, geez, Artie, you're burning up!_ Jim removed his bolero jacket and then his shirt and tearing another strip off his shirt he gently lifted the cloak and tried his best to clean the wounds.

"These cuts look nasty, Artie. I wish there was more I could do for you."

"Leave them, Dani will see to them," Artie mumbled, Jim looked at him confused and worried.

"Artie?" Jim asked worriedly. _Dani…oh no he must be thinking about Danielle._

He moved Artie to a corner and tried to prop him up the best he could while finding the best position that would protect his back. Jim rose and moved to inspect the lock. It appeared to be fashioned from some sort of wire. There was no lock to pick and in the torrential downpour the clay in his boot heel would be of no use. Frustrated, he paced the cage testing boards to see if any were loose enough to break. Finding none he returned to his partner and squatted in the mud in front of him.

WWWWWWWWWW

Morning found the weather somewhat improved. The downpour had lessened to a steady drizzle. The sky was still dark when Jim woke. He wiped the rain from his face and checked on Artie. _What is wrong with you, partner? I didn't' think it possible but you're even warmer than you were last night. This is ridiculous! There has to be something I can do,_ Jim said as he removed the cloak, heavy with rain, from Artie.

He wrung as much water out of the cloak as he could and he put it on the cage while he checked Artie's wounds. He removed the tattered shirt from his partner. There was a lot of blood, more than Jim would have thought. He saw a blood stain on the front of Artie's shirt that didn't immediately register as anything other than splatter from his back or from the beating Joe had given him.

Jim took a piece of cloth from his shirt he had hung on the cage to get soaked by the rain. He gently wiped the lash marks glad that they at least seemed to have stopped bleeding. He was cleaning one lash near Artie's lower right side when he noticed it was still bleeding.

As he bent over to inspect the wound he heard the door to the house open. He looked up and saw a young girl of maybe 15 or 16 heading toward the barn. He watched her cautiously cross the distance to the barn giving the cage and its in habitants wide berth. Jim smiled at her and she blushed then hurried in side the barn. Jim stared after her his mind working as fast as a lightning bolt. If he could get the girl over here…

WWWWWWWWWW

"Ma, Mr. Gordon probably won't make it to the trial tomorrow tonight," Will commented.

"Ain't nothin we kin do bout that. Family caint git here till just afore suppertime tamorra."

"Should I put them in the barn? Mr. Gordon is awfully sick. If we want him to live till the trial maybe we should do a little something for him."

"Maybe that would be best. You can lock em in the fruit cellar it's empty and we ain't usin it. Maybe give em a tad bit of food. That might help the sick one last. But nothin more. I'll not be givin attention ta the one what took my baby boy."

Will pulled his jacket on and went to the corral secretly hoping Mr. Gordon would do his job for him and already be dead. Spending all night out in the rain couldn't have been good for either man. As he approached the cage he could see he was wrong. Although flush with a fever that could seen even from 10 feet away, Mr. Gordon still breathed. Will noted that Jim had given him some medical attention and he was wearing the cloak Jim had been wearing when he arrived.

He motioned for Jim to step back as he undid the lock and pointed to the far corner of the cage, telling him to stand there and not move. Jim watched as he entered the cage and stepped over to Artie.

"Where are you taking him?" Jim asked.

"Ma wants him to live till the trial. You're being moved to the fruit cellar. Now, just stand back and don't try anything. If you do I'll put a bullet in him."

Jim glared but made no move to intercept Will has he pulled Artie to his feet. It took every ounce of his restraint not to rush Will as he roughly shoved Artie out of the cage, not bothering to catch him when he fell face first into the mud. Will locked the cage and hauled Artie to his feet and drug him toward the barn.

He returned some time later and opened the cage and motioned for Jim to exit. He kept the rifle aimed at him and stood well back. _Artie was right he is smart,_ Jim thought as he headed into the barn. Will pushed Jim with the rifle and guided him to the entrance to the cellar. Jim was unhappy to see it was nothing more than a hole in the ground about the size of a prison cell and there was a puddle of murky water in the bottom. But at least now his partner would be in out of that damned rain.

He descended the roughly hewn steps dug out of the ground and Will slammed the door shut. Jim heard a chain go through the door handles and a lock click into place. _Well, if I can get at that lock we might stand a chance,_ Jim thought as he heard a soft moan behind him.

The lock quickly forgotten for the moment, Jim pulled his partner toward the steps and leaned him against them. He wiped the mud off Artie's face, not liking the heat he felt there. Artie was not making any sense when he talked and Jim could only pick up bits and pieces of what he said. He mumbled incoherently about the train and the robbery that occurred there. He also mumbled about Danielle, making Jim smile, and he mumbled about the boy he had been forced to shoot. _Even when he's sick Artie's more worried about that boy than he is about himself, _Jim thought.


	4. Chapter 4

After what seemed like hours, there was still no change in Artie. Jim started when he heard someone enter the barn. Then he heard the lock being removed and he had to shield his eyes against the light that poured in. When his eyes adjusted, Jim saw the young girl standing there with two bundles in her hands. He smiled up at her and she meekly returned the smile.

"Stop yer gawkin at the man and toss down them bundles," Joe grumbled. June gently tossed the bundles down while Joe got some straw.

When Joe turned his back, June made a noise and when Jim looked up she pulled another small bundle from inside her dress and tossed it down. Jim caught it and quickly hid it under the cloak. Joe returned and threw the straw down onto him. Jim merely brushed it off, letting it fall into the water. Joe shoved June away and closed the doors and relocked them.

"I told ya ta stop gawkin at that man. Yer too young and too stupid fer the likes of him," Jim heard him say as they left the barn.

Jim moved the straw that had fallen on his partner, noting it was soaking up the water. He reached for the bundle June had thrown down…it contained some sort of salve and a shirt torn into strips. _Bless your heart for the salve, _Jim thought as he tore into the salve and set it down next to his partner.

He leaned Artie forward and removed the cloak. Artie was shivering and Jim realized that the temperature had dropped since they were brought to the cellar, _Must be because it's underground, _Jim thought as he applied the salve to his friend's back. He again noted one of the lashes had an odd shaped bulge but he didn't want to risk further injury to his partner so he just spread the salve and quickly tied the bandages around his partner.

He then checked the other bundles. They contained a small canteen and a sandwich as well as two clean shirts. He put one of the clean shirts on Artie. After he had taken care of his partner and made him as comfortable as possible, Jim put the other clean shirt on. Then he turned his attention to the food and water.

He opened the canteen and sniffed it. Not smelling any chemicals, he tentatively took a sip. The water tasted like it was fresh from a mountain spring. Jim held the canteen to Artie's lips and helped him drink. Artie managed a slight smile. Next Jim broke bits off of the sandwich and tried to coax Artie to eat. He managed to get half the sandwich down his partner when he signaled he had had enough.

Jim wrapped the remaining part of the sandwich back up and hid it in the straw. Getting the food into Artie seemed to help him a little. He was resting easier and the mumbling had all but stopped.

Jim jolted awake when he heard noises about them. He was somewhat surprised to see Artie staring at him thought bloodshot eyes. Artie smiled weakly and Jim smiled back.

"James, what is that simply atrocious smell?" Artie croaked to which Jim beamed.

"It's you, Artie."

"Me? What pile of foul smelling stench did I manage to find?"

"It's some kind of salve. I put it all over your back, and I must say your back is not a pretty sight."

"That good huh?" Artie asked not sure he really wanted to know.

"You ever see ground beef?"

"Well, that explains why I feel like I've been through a meat grinder," Artie replied as he stretched.

He felt a stabbing pain in his right side and he put his hands on his side. Jim looked at him with concern but Artie just waved him off saying he must have pulled a muscle.

"So how and when did we end up here?" he asked still holding his side.

"You don't remember?" Jim asked a frown forming on his features when Artie shook his head no, Jim continued on.

"Sometime this morning they decided we needed to live long enough for the trial and sentencing. So they moved us down here."

"Oh how nice of them. Out of the rain and into a freezer!" Artie shivered again and pulled the cloak around him. Jim started to take his shirt off when Artie stopped him.

"Nothin doin, Jim. It's freezing in here and there's no telling how long we'll be here. You keep it."

Artie pulled his arms inside the cloak and rubbed both arms to create warmth. _Funny, I have a raging fever and I'm freezing!_ He shivered again and grabbed his side when it began to throb, grateful Jim couldn't see.

Jim had pulled some straw over to one side and made a makeshift bed for Artie and forced him to lie down. Artie fell asleep on his left side with his hand clutching his right side. Jim carefully removed the cloak and lifted his shirt and applied more salve, taking care when he reached the lower right side. He saw how Artie was holding it even in sleep and made a mental note to ask him about it when he woke up.

He took a drink from the canteen and leaned back against the dirt wall thinking about ways to get his partner to a doctor. He closed his eyes for a moment and fell asleep. Artie sat up when he heard Jim's breathing even out to the rhythmic pattern indicating sleep. He bit his lip to keep from moaning when he felt an intense white hot pain in his side and lifted the cloak.

"Great Balls of St. Elmo's fire!" Artie gasped, causing Jim to wake instantly.

"What is it, Artie?" Jim asked worriedly.

"Jim look at this," Artie pointed to his lower right side.

"I've noticed something was wrong and I was going to ask you about it when you woke up," Jim leaned in to inspect the area.

"Artie, that's…a…." Jim stammered.

"Bullet hole? Yeah I noticed…the excruciating pain woke me up. Can you see where it came out?" Artie asked but the pieces began to fall into place and Jim knew the answer without even looking.

"My God, Artie! I can tell you without looking that there isn't an exit wound," Jim's face had taken on an ashen hue and his features twisted in a mixture of anger, humiliation and fear.

"What are you talking about, Jim?" Artie asked confused.

"Artie, there's a bulge on your back in one of the lash marks. I would bet a year's pay that's where the bullet is. We've got to get that out. No wonder your fever has gotten worse!"

Jim looked around for something to use to cut his partner open. Not finding anything he pounded his fists on the dirt wall in frustration. Artie merely looked at him for a moment.

"I have an idea Jim, and before you say no just hear me out," Jim nodded and Artie continued.

"Take the buckle from my belt…see that rock over there? Use it to sharpen the lynch pin…" Jim stared at him open-mouthed.

"Artie, you've got to be kidding me!"

"No, Jim it's the closest thing we have to a knife, it's either that or you tear me open with your bare hands. Now, after you get the pin sharpened you'll have to make an incision across that bulge."

"Artie, I can't do that!"

"Jim we don't have a choice. I can feel the lead poisoning beginning already. If we don't get that bullet out soon the only thing you can do is get a new partner," Artie regarded his partner with determination and confidence.

"Won't this hurt?" Jim asked as he cleaned the rock the best he could and began to sharpen the lynch pin.

"Oh it's going to hurt like hell," Artie grinned, "That's why…hey…what's the matter, Jim?" Artie took in his partner's deep frown.

"Oh God, Artie, I think I am to blame for that bullet," Jim told his partner as the final piece of the puzzle fell into place.

"What are you talking about?" Jim told him about the incident in the cage.

"That wasn't your fault, Jim. I don't want you blaming yourself. That could have happened to anyone possibly even me," Artie winked.

"From the way you described it if you hadn't moved that muzzle we wouldn't be sitting here having a conversation…I hear it's pretty near impossible to converse with the angels unless you are one," Artie smirked at him.

"I had my finger on the trigger when the rifle went off, Artie."

"Don't worry about it, Jim. Just get this bullet out of me it hurts like hell."

Jim nodded and turned Artie around on the stairs so that his back was toward him. He lifted the cloak and removed it. Next he helped Artie remove his shirt, noting that Artie was shivering in the cold and decided he would do this as quickly as he could. He used some water from the canteen to rinse the area and, taking a deep breath, he maneuvered the lynch pin in to make the incision. Artie tried not to tense up but he knew what was coming would be almost as painful as the whipping.

Jim made the incision through the center of the bulge. Puss and infection oozed out. Jim wiped it away and continued. _Artie, I am so sorry for this…and if no WHEN we get out of here I'll find a way to make this up to you_ Jim thought as he watched his partner put his hand to his mouth and bite down on his finger to keep from shouting.

"I have to probe for the bullet, pal. I can't see how deep it is," Jim informed him, Artie merely nodded not trusting himself to speak.

Again Jim inserted the lynch pin, hoping it could reach deep enough. Moving it around he stopped when Artie tensed up and groaned. His partner frantically shook his head and told him to continue. Jim probed a little further and finally found the offending bit of metal and ore. He reached in and carefully grasped the bullet and as gently as he could he pulled it out.

Artie slumped forward on the steps, exhausted. Jim threw the bullet into the straw and grabbed the remaining strips of cloth June had tossed down. He poured some water from the canteen on it to soak the bandage and tied it around his partner. Sweat was pouring off Artie's face and Jim noted the blood on his hand where he had bitten clear through the skin in his effort to keep from screaming.

"Thanks, Jim," Artie panted, "I owe you one."

"No, I owed you, Artie."

"Fine then. Now that we're even I'll take the responsibility tomorrow at our trial," Artie winked at him.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"We still have to face trial, remember? Since I am the silver-tongued one in our midst I'll defend us," Artie smiled.

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I better be. James my friend, are you forgetting the last time you tried to talk our way out of trouble? I seem to recall a necktie party being thrown."

"Oh, come on now, Artie that was hardly my fault. I didn't know the mayor's daughter was…"

"That's my point, James, you never do," Artie laughed and held his side.

They decided to get some rest and Jim offered Artie some water and the other half of the sandwich, which he declined telling Jim to eat the sandwich since he was certain he hadn't had anything to eat. Jim nodded and waited for his partner to close his eyes before putting the food back into the straw.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim woke not knowing what time of day or night it was. The cellar was dark and damp but it did beat being out in the rain…if it was still raining. He heard the chain being removed and he stood up and stared at the doors. One door slowly moved and Jim found himself staring into the face of the girl. He smiled back at her.

"Shh," June held up a finger, "I'll git a beatin ifn they find me here. And Joe's sleepin in the yard just to make sure you don't git away."

"I brung ya some more food and water. Ain't fittin and proper ta let ya'll starve like this. How's yer friend?" she asked as she handed him a bundle, which Jim gratefully accepted with a smile.

"I think he'll be ok. He really needs a doctor…"

"I wish I could fetch him one but Ma…she won't allow nothin, that's why I snuck out here. I probably cain't come back afore yer trial, so I packed ya as much food as I could. And that there canteen's the biggest we got."

"Thank you," Jim smiled.

June quietly closed the door and replaced the chain. Jim heard her sneak away and didn't hear any yelling so he assumed she was able to get past her brother. He opened the bundle and smiled. There was the canteen, plenty of water for his partner, and several sandwiches and more torn shirt strips. Jim drank from the other canteen and ate part of a sandwich while he watched his partner sleep.

When Artie woke, Jim showed him the things June had brought. Artie eyed his partner suspiciously when Jim told him he had eaten and drank his fill. Jim assured him he had as he handed Artie a sandwich and demanded he eat it all. Artie took a bite and sat staring at his partner while he chewed.

"We're in pretty deep here you know that don't you?" Artie asked his partner.

"Yeah, Artie, I know. No one knows we're here…hell, we weren't even due back until today."

"I'll do my best to talk our way out of this. Do you think you can come up with something just in case?"

"I think I can do that," Jim smiled.

"James, I see those wheels spinning…what have you been cooking up?"

"Oh just making nice with the locals. I think that girl might be willing to help us. If I can just get to her," Artie rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I should have known you'd take that route."

"Well, it's better than nothing. But I still have that clay in my boot heel and I have a smoke bomb in my belt…"

"Save those, James, we may need them my tongue isn't as silver as could be right now," Artie told him as he leaned back and took a small drink from the canteen.

"Jim, do you have any kind of idea who these people are? I mean besides hill people? I've only had glimpses of them."

"Not really, Artie. I just know that Joe would rather see us dead as would most of the family. Will, he's kind of strange."

"Yeah, he sure doesn't fit in with the hillbilly crowd does he?" Artie asked.

"No he sure doesn't. Joe, I don't trust him as far as I could throw him."

"I wouldn't even trust him that far."

They stopped talking when they heard movement above them. As they heard the chains being removed Jim helped Artie stand so they could be ready for anything that might happen. The doors were opened and light poured in. They shielded their eyes and when they adjusted to the light found themselves staring up at Joe and Will and someone they had never seen before. The men just glared at them.

"What did I tell you, John? They are not the type we usually get in here. By now anyone else'd be begging us to shoot them," Will told the newcomer.

"So I see," John said, "this trial should be interesting."

"Who is going to defend us or don't we get counsel?" Artie asked as he glared at Will.

"Oh you'll get counsel, Mr. Gordon. Pick between you two," Will glared back.

"I thought as much," Artie replied.

"I suggest you prepare yourselves. The trial will start in one hour," the door was unceremoniously slammed shut and relocked.

"One hour…that's not much time, Artie."

"It'll have to do, Jim. Hey, that John fellow…he look familiar to you?"

"No, not that I can recall."

"Seems to me I've seen him somewhere before," Artie wrinkled his brow in concentration.

The next hour passed rather quickly. Jim and Artie spent most of it in quiet conversation trying to map out a strategy. Jim made Artie rest for a bit knowing they would be very busy soon. He forced another sandwich into his partner and some more water. Artie steadfastly refusing to eat unless Jim ate as well. They felt they were about as ready as they would ever be when they again heard movement above them. The cellar doors were opened and they were greeted with the muzzle of a rifle. Jim helped Artie stand and they stared at their captors.

"Mr. West, Mr. Gordon…you will come up here now, and don't try anything, we won't hesitate to kill you both," Will spoke harshly as Jim helped Artie ascend the stairs.

They were led out to the barnyard. Jim was happy to note the rain had stopped and it was not altogether a bad day. Jim estimated it to be about four or five o'clock in the afternoon. They were roughly pushed toward a table that had been brought out from the house. Jim helped Artie sit in one of the chairs before he took the other one. They sat rigidly, staring straight ahead, waiting for the kangaroo court to begin.

Will began to pace back and forth alternating looks between the family gathered for the trial and the two agents. He turned around and faced the family and stared long and hard before he spoke choosing his words wisely. _Oh he's good,_ Artie thought.

"My dear family we are gathered here today because these two men," he gestured toward Jim and Artie, "sit before you accused of the crime of murder. They have without cause taken the life of one of our own before he could become a man."

"Now, wait just a minute…"Artie rose to object only to be shoved back into his chair by Joe, wincing when his back came in contact with the chair.

"This one," Will pointed to Artie, "was the one that actually did the cold blooded killing," he regarded Artie with a glare of hatred.

"This one," he pointed to Jim, "is his partner and therefore just as guilty" A murmur rose throughout the family seated there.

"I'm going to prove to you that they deserve to die just as poor Seth died. In pain and torment suffering before he died."

"Oh brother, Jim. If this bunch buys his line of tripe we're done for," Artie whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah I know, Artie. You better hope your tongue is more than silver-lined if you're going to talk our way out of this one."

Will droned on for over a three quarters of an hour going into great detail about how the two agents deserved nothing less than the death they inflicted upon one of their own. Artie was trying very hard to hold his tongue and hoped they would give him a chance to speak on their behalf. Finally Will wrapped it up by pointing at the two men.

"These two are the most vile, foulest dregs of humanity to fell a young man before his prime and they deserve nothing less than to be shot in the back as Seth was."

As a murmur rose through the group, Jim watched with interest as June sat stoically in her chair, her face a mask of indecision. This was something Jim thought he could use to his advantage as he caught her eye and gave her a crooked smile, which June returned. Will looked to Artie and gestured to the family.

"You may have a turn, Mr. Gordon, for all the good it will do you," he smirked.

Artie rose and tucked his right hand into the waistband of his pants. Keeping his back to the family he thought about how to proceed. _These people might be more willing to listen to me if I can make this sound like a sermon,_ Artie thought as he cleared his throat to begin speaking. He spun around quickly and almost fell over. He recovered nicely and paced back and forth.

"My good members of the family…uh what did you say the last name was?" Artie looked to a family member sitting in the first row who mumbled something to him.

"Ahhh yes. My good members of the family Harley. It is true that we stand before you today accused of the crime of murder!" Artie continued his pacing and staring at each and every member of the family.

"I and I alone took the life of poor dear Seth," Jim's jaw dropped,

"Artie, what are you doing?" he whispered as Artie turned to look at him.

"Saving your butt I hope, Jim. If you get out of here I'm counting on you to save mine," Artie turned back to the family and turned on the charm.

"What I did was wrong I admit that. But what your friend Will so carefully left out of his oration, was the simple fact that they were in my humble home to rob and possibly kill me. I was just defending me and mine."

Jim kept and eye on the family as well as his partner. He was certain Artie wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. Jim's concern grew when he noticed a faint pink stain forming on the lower right side of Artie's back. He also thought he had seen Artie sway a time or two but he recovered before Jim could be sure.

"My good family Danielle…er Harley," Jim's head popped up at the slip and he scrutinized his partner carefully, "I know you are gathered here to pass judgment on us for a wrong committed against your family…" Jim looked at his partner and noticed that far away look Artie gets when he's ravaged by fever. _Oh no,_ Jim thought, _he's getting delusional again._

Jim followed his partner's line of sight, wondering what he was staring at. Artie had fixed his eyes on a young woman with long brown hair. _Uh oh, partner, you're seeing your nurse Danielle again, this is not a good sign._

Artie was in his element here. Even though he had switched from street preacher to Artemus Gordon, common man, he was getting them to listen to him. His velvet voice and quiet demeanor was getting to the ladies and his stern yet gentle tones were getting the men to listen and Jim had to work to keep the smile from his face. _Artie, you still have it in you, _Jim thought as he watched Artie work the family.

"I humbly stand before you and I beg that if you have to take a life for a life as the good book says…then take mine. Spare my friend over there. He did you no harm. He wasn't even present when young Seth was struck down," Artie looked pleadingly at the family.

"Will, is this true?" John looked to Will for confirmation.

"Well, yes, but Mr. West over there is his partner so he's just as guilty."

"Now I ask you family, Harley…is Will right? You all go by the Bible am I correct?" several heads nodded, "then in that case I beseech you to heed the words you find there."

"Matthew chapter five verses 38 to 40 says it best…Ye have heard that it hath been said, An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth. But I say unto you, that ye resist not evil but whosoever shall smite thee on thy right cheek, turn to him the other also. And if any man will sue thee at the law, and take away thy coat, let him have thy cloak also," there was another murmur through the family.

"Now, I ask you family Harley, can you find it in your hearts to do as the good book says or when the times comes will you meet your maker and be found wanting?" Artie tried not to smile as he knew by the looks on their faces that he had at least spared the life of his partner.


	6. Chapter 6

A hush fell over the family as they took in Artie's words. He stood there staring forlornly at the ground, a look of abject remorse on his face. Jim noted too, that his right hand was tightly pressed to his side and he was beginning to sweat even though the sun was going down and there was a light, cooling breeze.

They were returned to the fruit cellar while the family had a meeting to decide their fate. Jim immediately made Artie sit while he tended to him. Artie mumbled about Jim being a Mother Hen, and tried to wave him off but Jim would hear no protests. He gave Artie the canteen and the last sandwich and demanded he eat. Jim put a hand to his forehead knowing what he would find…Artie's fever was back full force.

Jim forced him to sit still while he changed his bandages and tried not to yell at him for his actions. Although Jim was certain Artie had won over at least the women with his preacher-style talk, it was the men that counted. When Jim had finished with the bandages he turned his partner around and stared him in the eye.

"That was the dumbest thing you have ever done, Artemus Gordon," he glared at him.

"What, saving your life is dumb?" Artie returned the glare.

"Yes, Artie, dumb! You were supposed to try and talk them out of killing us. Not just talk them out of killing me!" Jim said angrily.

"Jim, if they let you go like I think they will, then you will be able to go for help."

"Go for help…I'm not leaving you here with them. Artie, they'll hang you for sure."

"No they won't, Jim they are a God fearing family. They'll at least wait until sundown Sunday," Artie smiled.

Jim rolled his eyes at his partner and eased him back. _I can't leave Artie here if they let me go. There has to be something…some way I can help him._ He was about to tell him so when they heard movement above.

"Well, that was quick," Artie commented, Jim nodded.

"Time for your sentencing," Will said as he gestured with his whip.

Jim helped Artie up dismayed to see that he was about to drop and the flush on his cheeks was worse than it had been. He glared at Will as he helped Artie up the stairs. Artie tripped and Will cracked his whip. Jim tried to jump in between his partner and the whip. The lead end of the whip snaked out and caught Artie on his right side, his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped in Jim's arms.

"Get him out there for his sentencing, now!" Will growled as he shoved Jim toward the barn door.

Jim half carried half dragged Artie back out to the table and sat him in a chair. He sat beside him and waited for their fate to be revealed. Jim tried to read the faces of the family gathered there but hill folk were a simple folk and not easy to read. He looked at the faces not certain of what he saw there. He spotted June and she openly smiled at him. _That's a good sign,_ Jim thought.

The one called John walked up to the table and looked long and hard at the two agents. He took in Artie's appearance and knew this he had to put an end to this. He looked at the family and back to the agents. Artie had come to and was sitting there staring straight ahead.

"Gentlemen, your fate has been decided. We had our meeting and we decided that we will spare one of you," he looked apologetically to Jim.

"You, Mr. West, are free to go."

"What about Artie?" Jim asked.

"He will remain," Artie made no reaction, Jim shot up out of his chair like a geyser.

"NO! You can't do that. Can't you see he's sick?" Jim protested, ignoring the hand on his arm.

"It's all right, Jim. Remember what we discussed. Just go. I'll be all right," Artie reassured him.

"Mr. West, I suggest you go now, while you still have the chance."

"Mr. Gordon will be dealt with come sundown tomorrow," John stated simply and plainly yet Jim thought with a note of sadness.

Jim searched his partner's bloodshot eyes looking for some sign anything that would tell him Artie would be all right. All he saw there was the raging fever and finality. _Well, I'll be damned if I let them kill you, Artie. I'll find a way to get you out of here._ Jim vowed as he pulled his eyes from his partner.

"Leave now, and do not return. If you bring the law back here, your friend will die before the appointed time," Jim glared at Will.

"I don't like you, Mr. West. If the decision had been left to me you both would suffer the same fate. You should thank your friend there…it was his talk of the Bible and our maker that spared your life. Take the gift he gave you and leave."

Jim turned to his partner, "Artie…I…"

"Don't say anything, Jim. We already discussed this. Just go. Don't worry about me. And, James…it's been a pleasure," Jim did a double take at the last comment.

Without a word, he turned and headed for Blackjack not bothering to ask who had found him. Jim swung into the saddle and with a last look at his partner rode off as fast as his steed could carry him. _That wasn't like Artie, it's like he's given up…well, partner, I haven't given up on you I will be back for you as soon as I can. _He didn't look back and didn't see as Will and Joe descended upon his partner like vultures, roughly grabbing him and dragging him back to the cellar.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie woke sometime later shaking uncontrollably. He rolled to one side retching until there was nothing left in his stomach. _Lead poisoning…it has to be, _Artie thought, _at least I was able to save Jim. _Artie smiled as he thought about his partner. _Knowing you, James, you'll be on your way back here well before Sunday._ Artie drifted off to sleep comforted by that thought.

The next time he woke he had the feeling he wasn't alone. He opened one eye just enough to see. Someone was standing over him. Artie pulled back and brought an arm up to protect himself. When his eyes adjusted he slowly brought his arm down. June was holding a finger to her lips.

"Shh, they done whooped me fer bein down here once already."

"What…what are you doing here?' Artie managed to whisper.

"I know you done killed my brother but what they was doin when you killed him was wrong," June wiped a cool cloth around Artie's sweat drenched face and neck.

"That cool water feels good, Danielle," Artie whispered.

"Mister, I don't know who this Danielle is but she must be one lucky lady," June lifted Artie's head and got him to drink some water from the canteen.

"Jim? Where's Jim?"

"Jim, that be his name? He done left. After the trial he got on his horse and rode out real fast. I sure hope he has plans ta come back fer ya. Will won't wait one second past sundown tamorra night ta shoot ya."

"You rest now, mister. I don't know if I can sneak back in or not so I brung ya fresh water and some food. You try to eat. I'll work on Uncle John…maybe he kin keep em from shootin ya till yore friend can come back fer ya."

June changed his bandages and reapplied the salve. How she hated what her family had become. She couldn't believe God fearing folks like hers could want to do this to another human being. She vowed she would try to do everything possible to see this man back with his friend.

She cleaned up any trace that she had been there and hid the food under the straw close to Artie. June quietly left the cellar and locked it back up. She was turning to leave when a figure pushed away from the barn wall and stepped out into the lamplight.

"Junie, that's not smart, you being out here like this. What's the family going to say?" John stood chewing on a piece of straw staring at her.

"Uncle John…uh….you ain't gonna tell on me…are ya?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, Junie girl, I'm not going to tell. Hell, I agree with you. Seth died needlessly but they had no business being on that man's train."

"Uncle John, you know bout readin and writin don't ya?"

"Yeah, I know about reading and writing, why?" John asked not sure where she was going with her questions he directed her to sit on a bale of hay.

"Well, the first night when Will brung that man here…I seen a real official like paper in a wallet in his saddlebag," John's ears pricked up and the hair stood up on the back of his neck.

"Junie, where is this wallet now?"

"I don't rightly know. Will told me ta put the saddlebag on his bed and he'd deal with it. I ain't seen it since. You don't sppose Will has it?"

"I aim to find out. Now you scoot before they find you here," John pushed her toward the door.

"All right, Uncle," she said as she snuck back to the house.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim rode as fast as Blackjack could run toward the train. He had to get help for Artie and he had to get it fast. It took several hours but he reached the train before sundown. He jumped off his steed and yelled for a crewman. When one appeared, he threw the reins at him and asked him to give him a good rub down and some oats and to saddle the next fastest horse available as he was going right back out. The crewman rushed to comply as Jim ran toward the parlor car.

He strode straight to the telegraph key and pushed it out. After quickly tapping out a message he poured himself a drink while he waited for a reply. He almost spilled his drink when the reply came in his haste to get to the telegraph key. He grabbed the paper and pencil and quickly wrote the message. He tapped back his reply and a quick message. He was already headed toward his room to change and head out and he ignored the tapping machine.

Jim changed his clothes in record time and when he went back outside the crewman was standing there a fresh horse waiting. Jim thanked him and jumped on the horse and took off at full speed. Jeremy and the others would meet him on the way. He pushed this horse to its limits trying to get back to his partner before time ran out.


	7. Chapter 7

Artie tossed and turned his fever raging. He opened his eyes and looked around. At his feet he saw her. She moved around to come up on his side she reached down and gently stroked his hot cheek, brushing a curl of hair off his forehead. _Hold on, my love, James is on his way. You just have to hold on._ Artie lifted his arm to touch her face and was disappointed when his hand went through as if she were made of air.

He fell back onto the straw exhausted, at this point he almost didn't care if Jim was on his way back with reinforcements. All he wanted to do was give in to the overwhelming desire to sleep. At least then he didn't hurt so bad. His back was on fire even after June had been there with salve, his right side felt like someone had poured molten lava in his wound. _Jim if you are on your way, you'd better hurry._ Artie thought as he rolled over and retched.

WWWWWWWWWW

As Jim neared the rendezvous point he could see Jeremy and several others waiting for him. Jeremy had a fresh horse waiting for him and Jim jumped from his horse directly onto the fresh one and grabbed the reins. He shouted over his shoulder for them to follow him. Jeremy merely shook his head and followed.

They rode long and hard not stopping to rest or even take drinks from their canteens. Jeremy managed to match pace with Jim and was riding beside him. He was worried when he turned to look at his friend. Jim's face was a mask of sheer determination and if Jeremy was not mistaken, pure unadulterated hatred.

"James. Jim!" Jeremy yelled to be heard over the thundering of the horses hooves, Jim finally turned to look at him.

"It's going to be okay. We're on the way to get Artemus and at this pace we'll be there well before sundown."

"I promised him, Jeremy. He talked his way into staying their prisoner so I could get away. I've got to get back there."

"I know that, James. We will get to him I promise you that. And if need be there won't be a single hillbilly standing when we leave."

"There's a girl…June…she helped us we need to do something to help her."

"There's always a girl, James," Jeremy rolled his eyes and smiled, "But if you say she needs our help she gets it."

They rode on in silence Jim hoping and praying he would be in time to save his partner and friend and Jeremy praying Artemus would still be alive when they reached him. He was somewhat afraid of what Jim would do if he weren't.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie woke when he heard noises above him. _Here it comes, he thought. James, you're running out of time. _He struggled to his feet pulling himself up using the stairs. He squinted his eyes as light poured in. Hands reached down and grabbed him, roughly hauling him up. He stumbled and was jerked back to his feet. He thought he saw John lurking around the edges of the group.

_Here I am being led to my death and I'm still trying to place where I've seen that man before._ His eyes locked with John's and Artie thought he saw genuine sadness them in. Artie was led outside and back over to where the trial had been held and he was roughly shoved over to stand against the barn. He nearly fell over when he was spun around to face the family. _Well, at least they have the common decency to put the children inside, _Artie thought, grateful there were no children present to witness his demise.

"Mr. Gordon, you have been tried and convicted of the murder of Seth Harley and you were sentenced to die at sundown Sunday," Will began.

"Which will be in about 30 minutes. You will be allowed this time in which to make your peace with your maker and make any final comments you wish to make…such as apologizing for your sins," Will glared at Artie daring him to speak.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim tried to spur his horse faster. The sun was working its way down the horizon…he was running out of time. They still had several miles to go. One of the men had told Jim about a short cut. Jim spied the road the man spoke of and he headed for it. _You better be right about this, Sam, Artie's life depends on it._

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie breathed deeply and exhaled slowly as he stared out at the sea of faces before him. _I have to drag this out and give Jim at least a chance to get here._ Artie put a hand out to stop his fall to the ground when a wave of nausea swept over him.

"What can I say, really? At the trial I stated my case and admitted my wrongdoing. You good people searched your hearts and came up with a verdict. You have found me guilty and sentenced me to die," he paused letting his words sink in.

_There's John again, _Artie noticed as he slowly made his way around to the back of the group. _Where HAVE I seen him before, _Artie wondered.

"In a few minutes the sun will set on the Sabbath day and each and every one of you will be responsible for the taking of a human life," Artie was back in full preacher mode, if he was going to go out he would do so as one of his favorite characters.

"The Good Book not only says it is wrong to take a life…it also says he who is amongst you without sin cast the first stone! My brothers and sisters I ask you…IS there ANY among you without sin?" Artie had grasped his shirt in his hands and stared out at them.

"The Good Lord said he came to this mortal soil to cleanse us of our sins. Well, brothers and sisters, I look out on you and I see a lot of sinners…a LOT of em. Each and every one of you is a sinner. Each and every one of you at one time has sinned terribly."

"Many of you have committed egregious sins. Sins against man…sins against God!" Artie pounded his fist into his hand.

"Who among you can stand here today on the Lord's day and tell me, NAY, tell the LORD HIMself that you can take the life of a man who has admitted to his sin and asked GOD ALMIGHTY for forgiveness. Who I ask you who?" Again Artie paused to let his words sink in. _James, you better hurry that sun is about gone and I'm about out of words._

WWWWWWWWWW

Jeremy reached over and grabbed the reins from Jim's hands, not an easy task as he had them in an iron grip. He pulled Jim's horse to a halt, Jim throwing daggers with his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled.

"James, we have to dismount here. The Harley farm is just around that bend," Jim slid off his horse and started to run. Jeremy somehow managed to catch a hold on him.

"Let go of me Jeremy!" Jim was seething, "It's almost sundown," Jim jerked free of his grasp.

"I am aware of that, James. But if we just go barging in there Artemus won't be the only one getting shot," Jim knew he was right and tried to calm himself down.

"Come over here, Jim, Sam's going to show us the game plan."

Jim strode over to the group clustered around Sam. He was drawing a very accurate map of the Harley farm. Jim wondered how he had been able to get the map and get out. He listened as Sam outlined a very good strategy. It would be nearly impossible to surround the buildings and the family, as there wasn't much vegetation to hide their approach.

They would have to make a low, crouching run for it using the barn as cover and hope they weren't spotted. All in all a good plan, Jim had to admit. He insisted on taking point and being the first one in. He would head for Artie while the others dealt with the family. They all agreed on their assignments and they quietly headed for the farm.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Harley family, I implore you do not do this thing. Do not soil your ands with the blood of another," Artie's voice was beginning to fail.

"I think you've said enough, Mr. Gordon," Will snapped as he approached Artie.

"What's the matter, Will, his words getting to you?" John spoke softly from his new position in the front.

_John!_ Suddenly it hit Artie where he had seen him. He had been in town last week when Artie was on that theft case involving the stolen shipment from the Federal Reserve Bank. _What is he doing here? _Artie wondered. _Does the theft have something to do with the Harley family?_ Some of that money was never recovered. _What am I doing thinking about that right now?_ Just what John was doing here was something he would probably never know.

"And will it hurt to let the condemned man have a few more minutes. Or are you afraid of what he might tell his maker when he meets him?" John challenged him, making Will livid.

Will stormed over toward Artie and grabbed him and turned him around to face the barn. Determined to leave this earth as the dignified gentleman he had always tried to be…Artie stood straight and tall as Will bound his hands in front of him. Explaining to Artie as he did so that it was to ensure that he didn't break any bones when his body fell. Artie glared at him.

"I'll see you in hell," he spat.

"You can end me a postcard, Mr. Gordon," Will laughed as he tied the ropes tightly.

"Rodney, are you ready?" Will asked.

"I don't think I kin do this," came the timid reply.

"Oh grow a spine and don't let this murderer's words scare you. He stood trial, you helped convict and sentence him. Do you duty," Will grumbled.

"I'm sorry as I kin be Will but I ain't gonna do it! It's wrong," Rodney tossed his rifle to the ground

"Fine then, anyone else man enough to do their family duty?" Will challenged no one stepped forward. _Oh come on someone just do this and get it over with_ Artie thought.

"Well, since no one in this family sees fit to be a man, I'll carry out the sentencing."

Artie heard Will pick up the discarded weapon. It even seemed as though the birds and crickets had gone silent for the event. And though they were outside you could have heard a pin drop. Artie involuntarily tensed as he heard the hammer being pulled back. Will pulled the rifle up and took aim. He breathed in and began to gently squeeze the trigger.

The anticipation alone was making Artie sweat, not to mention his raging fever. _Just pull the damn trigger already!_ He silently screamed to himself. He thought he could hear the trigger slowly moving back and the bullet as it made its way through the chamber getting ready to be fired into his body, making it cease to function forevermore. It was at that moment Artie resigned himself to his fate. _I don't blame you, Jim. You did the best you could. It's been a pleasure, James and it's been one hell of a ride…see you on the other side._ Artie said as he pasted a smile on his face. Then all hell broke loose.

John rushed Will and pushed the rifle up, causing the shot to miss its mark. The bullet slammed through Artie's right shoulder before coming to rest in the side of the barn. Artie fell to his knees in shock, amazed that he was still alive. He brought his hands up to try to loosen the ropes but his right arm was on fire and he had to drop his arms back down.

Finally the struggle behind him registered and thinking quickly Artie threw himself to the ground trying to make himself as small a target as possible. He heard shouting and many feet running. He didn't dare turn his head to see what was going on. He heard someone run up toward him and stop. He squeezed his eyes shut and tensed his body waiting for the inevitable. When a hand reached out and touched him he jumped.

"Hey, Artie, been waiting long?" Artie rolled to his side and glared up at his partner.

"Long enough to plot my revenge on my partner. You're late, James," Artie smiled.

"Traffic problems, Artie," Jim leaned forward with a knife in his hand, "Here let me help you with that," he said as he cut the rope and it fell away.

"I told you I'd be back, pal," Jim said as he helped Artie to a sitting position.

"Yeah but did you HAVE to cut it so close? I swear I heard harps," Artie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look on the bright side, Artie, at least they weren't fitting you for wings," Jim beamed as Artie rolled his eyes and groaned.

They finally noticed the bedlam around them when two men came crashing toward them. Jim pushed them away from his partner and turned back to assist Artie.

"Look out, Jim!" Artie yelled as a chair flew toward his friend's back. Jim deftly knocked the chair to one side.

"Go, Jim, I'll just sit here and watch you at work," Artie smiled as Jim nodded and joined the fray.

While virtually exhausted, Jim had a lot of pent up frustration that had to go somewhere. He grabbed the nearest hillbilly and started swinging. _This is a fun way to get my exercise, _Jim thought as he felled one man and started for another. _It's almost like shooting fish in a barrel._ After several minutes this melee didn't seem to be slowing down any. Suddenly a shot rang out causing everyone to freeze. All eyes turned toward the source of the discharge.

"Nobody move!" Jeremy yelled, "If you are a duly appointed officer of the law take your cuffs out and for Pete's sake arrest the man you're holding! If he resists SHOOT him!"

Within minutes they had all the men rounded up. Three buckboards were brought in to cart them all off to the local jail until they could sort things out. When they had all been loaded into the buckboards Jeremy sent guards with each group to make sure there would be no further trouble.

The only men that were left were the agents in the yard, Jeremy, Sam, Jim and…John? Jim looked at him quizzically and Sam supplied the answer.

"John's with us, Mr. West," He looked sheepishly at him.

"Yeah, I'm real sorry, Mr. West. I couldn't do anything to jeopardize my cover. But I did help you out as much as I could," John was quick to add.

"You were the one who let June sneak food and supplies to us," Jim stated.

"Yes, every time I could get watch I gave her things to give you."

"And I for one am grateful for that, John, don't take me wrong but could someone help me up?" Artie moaned and they all rushed to his side.

"Hey, if all of you are here, who's minding the women?" Artie asked and the agents just looked at each other.

"I'll go," John said, "they all know me and maybe I can put this into perspective for them," He rose and headed for the house.

"Looks like your ride's here, Artie," Jim said as one of the agents drove up in a buckboard.

They carefully loaded Artie into the buckboard, laying him on his left side and putting blankets around him to minimize the jostling. Jeremy climbed into the front and picked up the reins as Jim tied their horses to the back and settled in beside his partner. Before they pulled away Artie grabbed Jim's arm.

"Jim, the girl?" he asked.

"Oh you mean, June? Don't worry, Artie, she's coming with us. I promised her we'd find a place for her outside the family."

"Oh, that's good, I'm glad she's a good kid," Artie smiled and Jim and Jeremy laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilog

Jim strode through the halls of the hospital hoping it would be the last day he had to make this particular trek. He approached his partner's room and slowly opened the door. Artie was sitting on the bed fully dressed and being stared down by an orderly. Both heads turned when Jim entered the room

"Jim! Tell this Neanderthal here that I can check myself out of this pill factory if I so choose," Artie looked to his friend for support.

"Did the doctor release you?" Jim asked.

"Well, no…but come on, Jim, I'm not running a fever anymore, the lead poisoning is under control and they aren't doing anything here that I can't do on the train."

"Why don't we wait and see what the doctor has to say, Artie? You know what the President will say if you just walk out of here without permission."

"Et tu Brute?" Artie shot a look at him and the orderly grinned.

"I just want a healthy partner and that means waiting until the doctor says you can leave."

"In the meantime I have something that might help pass the time."

"What's that?" Artie asked disinterestedly.

The update you wanted yesterday."

"Really?" Artie asked his interest rekindled, "What happened to Will and Joe?"

"Will and Joe were charged with assault and attempted murder of a government agent. Their trial is scheduled for next week."

"So we have to stay in the area for another week or more? So much for getting out of here," Artie sighed.

"Maybe not. Due to the extenuating circumstances the Judge is willing to accept a sworn written statement from you instead of you showing up," this made his partner smile.

"What about John? I can't see the family being very happy with him."

"John explained everything to the women and before the men could get out of jail they showed him where the lost shipment of Federal Reserve money was."

"So who took it?" Artie wanted to know and the orderly leaned in as well, becoming interested in the case.

"No one actually," Jim smiled at his captive audience.

"Huh? How can that be?" The orderly asked as Jim laughed.

"The Federal Reserve wagon had hit a rock in the road and the money just bounced out and no one noticed. And the Harley's being hill folk…"

"Finder's keepers," Artie finished.

"Well, that answers that question but what about the girl?"

"I took her to a seamstress shop and the lady there agreed to take her in and teach her the trade. There will be a hearing in six months to check on her progress."

"Well, it sounds like this case as been all wrapped up," Artie said as the door opened and the doctor entered.

"Mr. Gordon…"

"Now before you yell at me…"

"Don't worry, I know you've been chomping at the bit to get out of here for several days now. I just need to examine you quickly and give you some last minute instructions…"

"Then I can go?" Artie asked excitedly.

"Providing all looks well and your partner here promises to see that you follow ALL of my instructions as well as my restrictions," the doctor glared at his patient.

"Oh, he will, doctor. I'll see to that," Jim stated with a smirk.

"Very well, then, Mr. Gordon could you please open your shirt?"

After the examination had been completed the doctor announced Artie was sufficiently healed enough to leave the hospital. He gave Jim the instructions which included much more bed rest, not even light desk duty for a month and NO alcohol until all the pain medication had been taken, much to Artie's chagrin. But truth be told; he would have agreed to almost anything to get out of that hospital.

When they arrived back at the train Jim led Artie to the settee and helped him sit. He told Artie to sit still because he had a surprise for him before he took him back to his room to rest. Jim walked over to the desk and came back with an envelope addressed to Artemus Gordon, which he presented to his partner.

"What's this?" Artie asked.

"It came yesterday. Go on…open it," Artie opened the letter and his eyes scanned the page.

_Dearest Artemus,_

_I am so happy! I took the entrance exams for medical school and I have been accepted! Darling, I will be starting medical school in the fall in of all places…Washington DC. With the letters of recommendation from my uncle and Colonel Richmond I was able to secure a place at my first choice school. I hope that whenever you are in Washington we will be able to see each other._

_I have been rather worried about you of late. I have sensed you were in some sort of peril…Dear heart, I do hope you are taking care of yourself and I hope you are letting Jim take care of you in my stead._

_Your Florence Nightingale,_

_Danielle_

Artie smiled warmly as he thought of all the evenings ahead when he would be assigned to Washington. He didn't even put up a fuss when Jim demanded he go to his room and rest.

Jim smiled when he had Artie safely tucked into his bed the letter still clutched in his hand. Everything was going to be all right now that everyone was home.

The End

This piece is intended to be my tribute to the late great Acting God Ross Martin he will forever be in our hearts and minds…there will never be another like him.


End file.
